Wind Beneath My Wings
by Angel Inoshi
Summary: Yaoi. BluesRock. What started as a game of hide and seek ended with a fast get away. Rock is baffled at why he can't he just tell Blues his feelings. With a bit of guidance and name calling, will Roll be able to help her brothers? Video tape!


Angel-kun: Yatta! I'm back cause I decided to not be lazy.for a while.anyway, I just thought this up. You know as another Rock x Blues.song fic of course.not really hard to figure out. Song is called Wind Beneath My Wings.my guess most of you know it. Shounen-ai and or Yaoi. Musical lives on!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the bit.I own nothing::sighs::  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Wind Beneath My Wings  
  
By - Angel Inoshi  
  
The colored leaves rustled beneath Rock's boots. His warm breath was visible in the chilly morning air; and dark hair reflected the shining rays of the sun. Black slacks graced his strong legs, while a white long sleeve, covered by a blue wool jacket, shielded his slightly defined chest. Deep sapphire eyes searched in the high branches for any signs left behind by his quarry.  
  
Rock was in pursuit of none other than his own older brother. He had been taking a morning stroll on one of the many nature trails around the local park, when he heard a noise from above. He looked skywards and saw Blues leaping from branch to branch right above his head. Blues had looked down on his more than slightly confused brother and jumped down right in front of him. He was wearing almost the exact same thing except he had a black long sleeve, red coat, and of course his trademark shades and yellow scarf. Without a single word, Blues leaned over the shorter boy and gave a small smile.  
  
"Hello, oniisan (older brother). How are you this morning?" Rock blushed furiously at the closeness of his oniisan.  
  
"I'm alright, ototo (little brother). How's everyone and yourself?"  
  
"They are all fine and so am I. Ano (um). . .what are you doing in the trees? Is there something wrong with the pathway?"  
  
"Iie (no). . .I just like doing things differently. Having a little flavor is good in life, ne?"  
  
"Hai (yes), but tree jumping? It seems a bit silly." Rock smiled.  
  
"Perhaps, but you may want to try it. Plus, it makes you hard to find if someone is following you."  
  
"Honto (really)? I bet I can find you."  
  
"Hn, so you want a classic game of hide and go seek?" he continued at Rock's nod, "Give me a minute head start then see if you can find me," with that Blues dashed off.  
  
So here Rock was, still combing the area for any traces of his brother. A whole hour had nearly passed, and Rock was no better than when he started off. Blues was always good with this kind of thing, furthermore Blues hardly made mistakes in leaving traces of his presence. He was calm, smart, and overall the best. For the first time that morning, Rock contemplated a question in his mind that had been bothering him ever since Blues openly started helping him against the war with Dr. Wily.  
  
'Why does he bother with me? Is it just because I'm his brother, or could it possibly mean something more? Heh, I bet Blues has no clue how I see him. I don't see him as just my friend or brother. I lo. . .'  
  
His musings were cut short as he finally spotted the clue he had been searching for the past hour, a small, broken branch. He grinned fierily.  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
Blues stretched and let out a huge sigh before returning his eyes back to admiring the scene while he continued to wait for Rock. He sat near a ledge that overlooked the Crystal Lake and was high enough to feel the gentle morning breeze. It had been 1 hr and 8 minutes since he hid from Rock. In all honesty, he didn't expect Rock for another 52 minutes, so it was really a shock when he was pounced from behind and pinned to the ground on his stomach.  
  
"What the. . .?!"  
  
"You shouldn't let your guard down, oniisan," Rock said with a smile pinning Blues' arms to the ground.  
  
"Oi (hey)! Rock? How did you find me so quickly?" Blues grunted under Rock's weight.  
  
"You are loosing your touch, oniisan. Once I knew what to look for, it was easy to find you."  
  
"Honto? I suppose I underestimated you, but it still took you an hour to find me, ototo."  
  
"I will find you sooner next time, Blues. Maybe I'm getting better at finding you, or are you just getting old?"  
  
"Me? Old? Nah, never. . . I went easy on you," proclaimed as he shifted a bit.  
  
"Did not!" Rock retorted as he sat on Blues' back, pinning his brother firmly in place.  
  
"Did so. I guess I have to make my training harder, little grasshopper."  
  
"Look who's talking. I'm not the one pinned. . .now am I?" Rock argued tightening his hold on Blues' arms.  
  
"Not yet. . ."  
  
"What do ya mean not ye. . .wha!" _________________________________________________________________  
  
Rock drummed his fingers on the ground and had a visible sweat drop with an ecstatic Blues sitting on top of him. He had one arm held behind him and his legs locked in a vise hold by Blues' own legs. Yep, Rock sure waltzed right into that one, didn't he? Rock tried and tried, but couldn't get out of Blues' grasp. He sighed, and Blues chuckled mercilessly.  
  
"Are you done gloating yet?"  
  
"Nope, I'm rather enjoying this, ototo," Blues chuckled again.  
  
"Humph! Come on Blues you win! You win!"  
  
"Aw, what's the matter, grasshopper, am I being to hard? Not bad for an old bot, right?"  
  
"Oniisan.gomen (sorry)! You are not old! You're the best! Now will you let me up? Onegai shimasu (please)?!"  
  
"Hai, hai. . ." Blues replied as he eased his weight off Rock. "I hope that teaches you to respect your elders," he said with a grin.  
  
Rock stuck out his tongue. "Hidoi (cruel, mean). . ."  
  
"You think so? Aw, is Rocky upset that he lost to his much cooler older brother?"  
  
Rock rested his head on his knees and continued pouting.  
  
"Hehehe. . .yep I rule," he replied quietly.  
  
Blues and Rock turned their attention to the lake Blues was admiring before Rock tackled him. Blues smiled and sighed as he casually placed an arm around his little brother and just relaxed. On the opposite end, Rock wasn't feeling the same relaxing moment his brother was. Instead, his heart beat and temperature was going up a few notches. If only Blues knew what he did to him with just a simple touch. Rock was debating whether he should tell his oniisan what he truly felt. His decided against it.  
  
"Sayonara, oniisan!" Rock quickly replied and dashed off down the path out of the park.  
  
Blues' gaze followed his brother's retreating form. He sighed dejectedly and whispered to himself. "Damn, struck out again. . ." _________________________________________________________________  
  
A few minutes later, Rock was pacing in his room with his imoto (little sister) watching him.  
  
"Oi, oniisan! You are making me dizzy!" Rock continued pacing, "Oi! Rock- kun!"  
  
"Eh? Gomen, Roll-chan, it's just. . .well I. . ."  
  
"Have a thing for Blues and you refuse to tell him."  
  
Rock blinked. "You know? But how?"  
  
"Please, oniisan, I'm not blind! Don't be a chicken! Just tell him!"  
  
"It's not as easy as it looks!" Rock turned to face his sister.  
  
"Need me to hold your hand, Rock-kun while you say 'Blues I love you'?" replied Roll with batting eyes.  
  
"Gaki (brat, child). . ." growled Rock.  
  
"Niwatori (chicken). . ." snapped Roll.  
  
"Kaibutsu (monster)!"  
  
"Okubyomono (coward)!"  
  
"Oi! Oi!" interrupted Auto when he walked inside of Rock's room, "What's with the glaring contest?" he questioned with a sweat drop.  
  
"Roll is being a brat!"  
  
"Nah-uh! Rock is being a coward!"  
  
"OI! OI! Enough of the name calling you two! What's the problem?!" shouted Auto.  
  
"It's nothing, Auto! Just something stupid. . ." Rock assured.  
  
"Nah-uh!" Roll butted in.  
  
"Who asked you, Roll?!"  
  
"Auto did!  
  
"Did not! He asked me!"  
  
"He asked me!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"TOO!"  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"TOO!"  
  
"DAMARASERU (be silent, quiet)!" Auto shouted.  
  
There was a few moment of silence.  
  
"Gee, Auto, you don't have to get so worked up," Roll broke the silence.  
  
"Yah, you should watch your oil pressure," Rock commented.  
  
Auto sweat dropped again and calmly sat down in a chair. He crossed his arms with a knowing smile across his face. "From the way you two are going at it, my guess is Rock is having a tough time telling Blues he likes him, ne?"  
  
Rock face faulted, but immediately recovered. "NANI (what)?! You know about that too?!"  
  
"Well DUH, Rock-kun! It's so obvious!" retorted Roll.  
  
Rock remained silent due to Auto's warning glare.  
  
"It's not that easy to tell him, guys! The minute I get near him I. . ."  
  
"Ooki niwatori (big chicken)!  
  
"Roll!" both Auto and Rock shouted.  
  
Roll smiled sweetly, "Hai?"  
  
"Rock, why don't you try saying your feelings in some other way."  
  
"Yah! Oniisan, write Blues a song!"  
  
Rock looked at Roll. "A song? Iie! I don't know how to write a song. . .a piece of duck tape has more musical talent than me!"  
  
"Don't worry, Rock-kun! With my help we'll be able to write something really cool!"  
  
"You think so?" Rock questioned as Roll dragged him out of the room.  
  
"Yah, that's why we are Rock and Roll!"  
  
Auto heard Rock groan at the lame pun and shook his head when he couldn't see the two bots. _________________________________________________________________  
  
"You sure about this, imoto?" asked Rock, looking over the song they wrote.  
  
"Hai, oniisan! Blues won't know what hit him!"  
  
"Arigato (thank you), Roll-chan. How can I repay you?" Rock replied as he hugged Roll.  
  
"Think nothing of it, Rock-kun. I'll think of a way you can pay me back. Now go talk to Blues; he's on the roof."  
  
Rock what stiffly up the stairs to the roof. His breath caught when he spotted Blues sitting near the roof edge staring at the night sky.  
  
"Ano. . .If. . .some how. . .well you see. . .I have something to tell you, Blues."  
  
"Honto? What is it, Rock? You ran very fast this morning." Blues turned.  
  
"Gomen, Blues, I just had something very important to tell you, and I just couldn't think of how to tell you at that moment, so I sort of wrote a song for you."  
  
"A song? You wrote me a song, Rock-kun?"  
  
"Hai, well, Roll helped me with it, but w-will. . .will y-yo. . .will you listen to it?" Rock stuttered.  
  
Rock stared intently at Blues, and at his meek nod, started to pour his feelings into his song.  
  
Rock: [Sings softly]  
  
It must have been cold there in my shadow,  
  
to never have sunlight on your face.  
  
(Looks at Blues)  
  
You were content to let me shine, that's your way.  
  
You always walked a step behind.  
  
So I was the one with all the glory,  
  
while you were the one with all the strain.  
  
(Remembers all the times Blue saved him)  
  
A beautiful face without a name for so long.  
  
A beautiful smile to hide the pain.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero,  
  
and everything I would like to be?  
  
I can fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
  
(Holds Blues hand in his own)  
  
It might have appeared to go unnoticed,  
  
but I've got it all here in my heart.  
  
(Takes Blues right hand and holds it against his heart)  
  
I want you to know I know the truth, of course I know it.  
  
I would be nothing without you.  
  
Did you ever know that you're my hero?  
  
(Smiles at Blues)  
  
You're everything I wish I could be.  
  
I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
  
(Takes off Blues' shades with his free hand and lays them on the ground)  
  
Did I ever tell you you're my hero?  
  
You're everything, everything I wish I could be.  
  
Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,  
  
for you are the Wind Beneath My Wings,  
  
'cause you are the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
  
(Stares in Blues' eyes and leans closer to him)  
  
Oh, the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
  
You, you, you, you are the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
  
Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
  
Oh, you, you, you, the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
  
(Holds both of Blues' hands within his own as their lips hover an inch apart)  
  
Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,  
  
so high I almost touch the sky.  
  
Thank you, thank you,  
  
Thank God for you, the Wind Beneath My Wings.  
  
[Finishes singing]  
  
"Rock. . .I don't know what to say. Thank you." Blues looked down with unleashed tears in his eyes.  
  
"I mean it, Blues. You are everything to me. I love you, Blues, and I don't mean in a brotherly way. I truly love you. I need you, and I care about you a lot." Rock replied with tears trailing down his cheeks  
  
"Oh, Rock. Do you know how long I wanted to hear that?"  
  
Before he could utter a word, Rock was silence by Blues' lips against his. Gentle touches were exchanged, and the love found that day bonded the two spirits together, making them one. (If I get more detailed this would be rated NC-17 ::coughs::) They hugged each other gently in the glow of the aftermath, and exchanged a loving embrace.  
  
"Thank you, Rock. My love, world, and eternity."  
  
"I love you, Blues. My heart, the wind beneath my wings." _________________________________________________________________  
  
Roll laughed softly as she closed the roof door and walked down the stairs with video camera in hands. She had filmed the whole thing on tape, even the extreme parts. She smiled slyly at getting phase one of her plan completed.  
  
"Arigato oniisans. You both can consider this as payment for my services," she whispered to herself as she looked over the footage. "Now for phase two; I wonder how much Forte is going to pay me for this?"  
  
Owari 


End file.
